


Two to Tango

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO, KaiHun - Fandom, SeJong, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Desperation, Family, Fluff, Kink, Love, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: "We're neighbors who don’t really talk but your dog might have gotten my dog pregnant?? We must raise this little puppy family together."





	Two to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this prompt right away when i checked the prompt list. It was short but it gave lot of emotions to me. I have weakness for animals and Sehun and Jongin with animals makes me weaker. So, I hope this story is very much loved and appreciated. There's a few kinks (nothing serious) but /HOT/ and Jongin is cute, Sehun is /drooling/.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Ps: Lots of love to my lovely Beta Chey. Without you, this is nothing. Hahahaha  
> And a dear friend of mine who brainstormed with me when i was in darkness, W, thanks babe. hahahha

Jongin smiles at the house he bought with his own hard work’s money. Being a dance instructor for a year now, he’s earned enough to make a down payment for a house. Although it’s on loan from the bank with monthly payments, he feels proud of his achievement. It’s a beautiful double story house in a calm, peaceful, and safe neighbourhood. Jongin had loved the neighbourhood at a first glance. There are no gates and there is a lawn in front of each house. At the neighbourhood’s entrance, there’s a watchman and he feels that it is perfect enough to feel safe. 

 

The interior of the house is simple with the most important necessities. There’s a laptop in the middle of his living room where he works every night, and a fridge, always full, to fulfil his hunger. His room is the best with just a bed, a dresser of clothes, a table, and an attached bathroom. He likes it simple and simple it is.  
His daily routine is the same - go to work in the morning, come home in the evening and lounge on his sofa, watch some movies or do some work and go to bed. But on his way back one day, he senses all that will change when he spots an adorable puppy in a pet shop two blocks away from his dance studio. 

 

Jongin stares at the white puppy through the window of the pet store, and it stares back at him with glassy eyes. He smiles and opens the door to the pet shop.  
“I’d like that white puppy there,” He points to the shop keeper and she tells him the details about his new partner. The puppy is a female poodle, and Jongin smiles warmly when the lady passes him the white puppy. His heart blooms in happiness when it cradles into his chest, getting comfortable.  
With a small bark from the puppy, the shop keeper tells him that the puppy loves him. “I love her too.”  
Janggah. Jongin names her Janggah.

 

The dance instructor’s life changes at the arrival of his new pet dog. Rather than watching movies, he spends his free time cuddling the dog. He talks to her as if she understands him. Really, he believes she does, because Janggah licks his face when he tells her he’s tired from dancing all day. His tiredness disappears in a blink. 

 

Every morning, he wakes up to Janggah licking his face and he pulls her in for a hug until she fights her way out of his grip. He laughs and she follows him to the bathroom.  
“Janggah… You are a lady. You shouldn’t be following me to the bathroom,” He tells her with a warm smile as he applies the toothpaste. Janggah barks and jumps up on the toilet bowl and he points his finger at her. 

“No, girl. Down,” He mumbles, brushing his teeth. 

“Don’t let yourself be easily seduced by a man, girl,” He says after rinsing his mouth. Janggah makes herself comfortable on the bathmat as her eyes follow Jongin’s movement. Her tail wags left to right, responding to Jongin. 

“You are going to be a big girl soon,” he reminds her, taking off his shirt. Jongin pauses for a second realizing he sounds like a father.

“You make me sound like a dad,” He tells her. 

Jongin jumps into the shower, washing himself. He could see Janggah from the shower curtain and she starts cleaning herself. Jongin smiles, and thinks of what his life would be without her. He is so thankful to have met her that day and having made the right decision to bring her home. 

 

Reluctantly, Jongin leaves her at home when he goes to work in the morning. Like an overprotective father, he reminds her of things she shouldn’t do when he is away.  
“Janggah… Never get out of the house although I know what’s beyond the dog hole at the door looks very interesting to you. Someone might kidnap you because you are the most beautiful puppy,” Janggah wags her tail, listening to every word Jongin says. 

“Your food and water are at the corner,” Jongin points and she follows his finger, “Don’t chew on my shoes no matter how bored you get, and be alert,” he reminds her. When he’s at the door, he turns around to look at her, “I love you.”

 

Things were going well until one day...

 

“Janggah…” Jongin calls her when he comes back. He looks around for the white fluff ball. “Janggah!” he calls again, a little louder. Normally, she would come running with one call. Jongin furrows his brow, checking the kitchen. She’s not there. He then heads to his room, 

“Janggah…” he calls softly afraid that she could be taking a nap. He doesn’t find her there either. Getting worried, Jongin rushes out the house to look around it for her. 

“Janggah!” he checks on the left side, but there’s no sign of the said puppy.

“Janggah!” he calls again, walking to the right side of the house. Jongin can feel the anxiety building in his chest. 

He looks around for as far as his eyes could look. He then spots a familiar looking poodle, running back to him with another puppy. “Janggah!” he calls her angrily and she barks at him. The dog senses her owner’s anger and continues to bark at him, telling him things he doesn’t understand.

 

The other puppy runs straight into his house which happens to be the neighbour’s. Jongin frowns at it. “Who is that?” he asks her and she barks a reply.

 

“I don’t like him, Janggah,” Jongin tells her, and picks her up. He checks on Janggah as she cradles his arms. His once snow white dog now looks dusty. 

“Where the hell did you go?” Jongin scolds her, “Look at all the dirt in your fur!” She ignores him and leaps out of his arms and runs off into the kitchen to stuff her face in her bowl of dry food. Jongin grumbles to himself about her being careless with strangers – male dogs. He then takes her to the bathroom and washes her, again reminding her about the danger. The female puppy barks, and enjoys her bath time. She stands on two legs, with her front paws against Jongin’s chest. He finally smiles at her, “I am worried for you, baby girl.”

 

Jongin seems to be noticing a pattern with Janggah. When he comes home from work, she’s not there, and she seems to be very distracted at times. He’s annoyed and he knows the reason for this - the male dog. He then calms himself down, telling himself that dogs need dog friends too. They can’t be with only humans. Jongin seems to accept the fact that Janggah has a dog friend but somehow the fact that it is a male dog irks him. Can’t she find a female dog?

 

One day, Jongin comes back home with new dog food for Janggah and is surprised to see the male dog in his house. 

“Janggah!” he shouts at her, giving the male dog his dirtiest glare. His beautiful pup comes running instantly. 

“What is he doing here, and how?” He carries her, checking for injuries, however unlikely. She licks his cheeks and then barks at the other male dog. The other dog stands up as if the greet Jongin and Jongin rolls his eyes like an overly possessive mid-forties dad. 

 

“Are you dating him now?” Jongin asks, taking her into the kitchen to let her taste the new can food. The male dog follows them. Jongin’s angel side reminds him that he shouldn’t be mean to the dog. He loves animals and he should not treat this dog differently just because it owns Janggah’s heart. He reluctantly gives the male dog two spoons from the meat can as Janggah devours her meal. The male dog quickly pads to the bowl and eats. It looks up to him and barks, making Jongin smile. 

“You’re not that bad,” He tells him, petting its head and feeling the soft, white fur between his fingers.

 

Jongin also realized that the male dog walks out of the dog hole at his house and pads over to his house the moment Jongin leaves every morning. 

He catches the male dog doing so one morning and stops to warn, “Don’t do anything naughty. My Janggah is still a baby.” 

The male dog looks at him in return, wagging his tail. Jongin sighs, shaking his head and leaves before he’s late for work. 

 

Two months later, Jongin takes Janggah for a check-up with a veterinarian. As they wait for their turn, Jongin nags her about getting heavier and he is worried for her. He remembers the lady in the pet shop told him that he should not feed her a lot, as poodles are meant to be small. If they get heavier it could be dangerous for their health. Jongin silently prays that Janggah is fine. 

 

The nurse calls Janggah’s name and he carries her to consult the vet. The vet takes her from Jongin and checks her heartbeat. The doctor looks up at Jongin with a smile and writes something in Janggah’s file.

“She seems a little heavy these days,” Jongin takes a great courage to ask the vet about his dilemma, “Should I cut down on her food or anything?” 

 

The vet laughs at this, petting Janggah’s head, “Oh no… You shouldn’t.”

 

“Isn’t being overweight for a poodle dangerous?” He asks her.

 

“No. Definitely not, especially when she’s having pups.” 

 

“Janggah isn’t having pups,” He tells the vet. There are no signs of Janggah losing her virginity. He even lectured Janggah about finding the best mate.

 

“She is, Mr. Kim,” The doctor informs him with a big smile, “You’ll be having puppies soon.”

 

Jongin had never been this embarrassed his whole life. He screams in shock in the doctor’s room, scaring everyone in the clinic. He stares at Janggah like she betrayed him. The doctor calms him down and tells him it’s normal for animals to breed once they reach maturity. But Jongin keeps telling the doctor, “My Janggah is a baby!”

 

The vet prescribes Janggah some vitamins, advising Jongin to mix it in her food once a day. Jongin is too traumatized to function as Janggah barks at him, gesturing to her empty water bowl. He’s thankful that they made it home safely because Jongin honestly feels like falling on his knees, screaming his lungs out. He leans against the fridge, falling dramatically with his eyes fixed on Janggah. 

“Why am I more depressed about this than you are?” He asks her and she sits, facing him. She blinks her eyes, ears flicking to Jongin’s words. 

He sighs loudly, rubbing his forehead forcing the threatening tears to stay where they are. Janggah stands and plops herself on Jongin’s folded lap, leaning her head on his thighs. He caresses her fur and her tummy. 

“You are my…..” Jongin pauses mid-sentence when the word he about to say brings him back to life, “Responsibility…” 

Jongin picks Janggah up and walks out his door to the house next door. The male dog must take responsibility. Its owner should be equally responsible. Jongin takes a deep breath as he stands in front of the wooden door of his neighbour’s house. He doesn’t exactly know who lives in the house, but whoever it is, Jongin hopes that he or she will happily take responsibility. 

 

He hears the other dog bark and Janggah gets excited in his arms. Jongin shushes her and raises his hand to knock on the door. 

 

“Vivi! Behave,” He hears a male’s voice from inside the house and Jongin is grateful that the owner is also a guy. It would make things easier. “Vivi?” Jongin mumbles with an eye roll and knocks the door.

 

“Wait a minute,” Comes a reply that sounds oddly calm even with his dog, Vivi barking excitedly. It must have sensed Janggah. Jongin taps his foot nervously as he waits. Jongin rehearses his words in his mind, remembering every detail of information he has to say to Vivi’s owner.

 

“Sorry it took some time… I had to keep my shoes from getting bitten by Vivi.”

 

 

Jongin is frozen at the door. His eyes popped out of his sockets the moment Vivi’s owner came to view. He had never met anyone so attractive his whole life and he was supposed to lash out on him for not keeping his dog in the cage! Jongin starts to panic. The grey sleeveless shirt the other guy is wearing is displaying a lot more skin than Jongin wishes to have his eyes blessed with. His face is a perfect V with the sharpest jaw ever. The shape of his brows reminded Jongin of an eagle, and combined with the shape of his nose, made Jongin mentally question his origins.

 

The guy clears his throat, getting Jongin’s attention.

 

Jongin shifts on his other foot and wets his dry throat. “Hi…” he stutters and Janggah leaps out of his hand to pounce on Vivi. Vivi’s owner blinks dumbly at the scene before looking up to see Jongin. 

“I didn’t know Vivi made friends.” He chuckles awkwardly, looking at Jongin. The charm in Jongin’s eyes disappears and is replaced with anger once again.

 

“Take responsibility,” Jongin spits, forgetting his morale.

 

“Sorry?”

 

“Your dog… Vivi is the reason my baby girl is pregnant!” Jongin shouts at him.

 

“Oh…”

 

“Oh?” Jongin is totally flabbergasted with the reaction, “You are just going to say ‘oh’?”

 

“Are you lashing out at me?” The other rolls his eyes and leans against the door frame. Jongin can hear the ticking of a time bomb somewhere nearby. He wants to strangle this good looking guy.

 

 

“Oh my God,” Jongin whines instead. The hot guy raises his eyebrows at Jongin. Jongin gestures inside the house, with a heavy feeling of witnessing such act.

 

“She’s pregnant for god’s sake,” Jongin cries, feeling dramatically broken. His fatherly heart crumbles upon witnessing his baby girl getting intimate with another dog. The hot guy finally takes pity on him and pats on his shoulder, “Come in.” he invites. Jongin allows himself to be dragged into the simple living room. He drops himself on the couch, hands covering his face.

 

“I think they’ll take some time,” The hot guy speaks, giving Jongin a can of beer. 

 

“I don’t drink,” Jongin mumbles back.

 

They sit in silence as the dogs enjoy their great time together. There’s so much in Jongin’s head and he can’t even get it out properly. He came here, to get his neighbour – the hot guy - to equally take responsibility over the pups, but tables have turned. Now he’s here sitting awkwardly in front of his neighbour, waiting for the dogs to end their sexy time.

 

“Look…” Jongin starts and stops himself before he calls his neighbour, ‘Hot Guy’. Jongin makes eye contact with him, watching as he sips his beer sexily. Jongin tries his best to stop the blush from creeping up his cheeks. He clears his throat and constructs his sentence again. 

 

“I know we're neighbours who don’t really talk, but your dog’s gotten my dog pregnant. We have to raise this little puppy family together.”

 

The hot guy puts his beer can aside and stares at Jongin. “We?”

 

Jongin nods his head. “Both of us.” Jongin repeats.

 

“Okay.” The Hot Guy agrees after two long minutes of thinking. Jongin sighs in relief and smiles at the hot guy. “Thank you so much.” Jongin claps his hands enthusiastically. He glances at the dog couple and whispers a small thanks that they’re done too. He coos when he watches Vivi lick Janggah.

 

“I guess they are like humans too, cleaning up their partner after sex,” The hot guy speaks and Jongin’s ears are burning. “The only difference is that animals do it publically and humans do it behind closed doors.”

 

Jongin chuckles, silently agreeing to it. “Can I ask what your name is?” Jongin asks the other.

 

“Sehun.” He answers before taking a gulp from his beer can. Jongin’s eyes betray him as they watch Sehun’s adam’s apple bob up and down and he mentally swallows the cold beer that slips down Sehun’s throat.

 

“I’m Jongin. My baby girl’s Janggah.”

 

“My boy’s Vivi.”

 

“I guess we’ll see both our dogs together often.” Jongin stands up to leave. He scratches his head awkwardly when Sehun’s eyes rake his body from top to bottom. Jongin feels self-conscious. 

 

“Yeah.” Sehun replies, standing up to see Jongin off.

 

“Vivi.” Sehun calls his dog, and the white dog runs to Sehun, leaping on Sehun’s legs. “Hey Janggah…” Sehun calls the female dog and she wags her tail. “She can be a little shy to strangers.” Jongin tells Sehun. 

 

Sehun chuckles and moves to get closer to Janggah. She barks at Sehun but Sehun kneels down and scratches behind her ear. She nuzzles her face into his palm, “Take care of yourself,” Sehun tells her, and Jongin is left awestruck. Sehun spoke to Janggah like he’s talking to a baby and that made Janggah kiss Sehun on the lips like she would usually do to him when she’s happy. Sehun laughs, sitting on the floor with both dogs trying to get his attention. Vivi gives up and walks towards Jongin and Jongin finally gives up being nasty to the male dog. He lifts Vivi up and places a kiss on the head.

 

“I think Janggah loves me.”

“I think Vivi is jealous.”

 

Jongin gets used to coming back with either no dog or two dogs at home. When he doesn’t find Janggah at home, he heads to Sehun’s place. And when both dogs are at his place, Sehun comes over at night to take Vivi home.

 

“Her tummy is getting bigger,” Sehun notes to Jongin one night when he comes over to bring Vivi home. The male dog seems to have forgotten where he actually lives. Vivi is always at Jongin’s place these days. 

 

“And you sound tired,” Jongin comments and Sehun sighs in reply. Jongin points at the grease mark on Sehun left cheek, making Sehun to tiredly wipe it off just to make it worse by smudging it. Jongin invites Sehun in with a smile.

 

“I’m not trying to pry…” Jongin starts looking at Sehun making himself comfortable in between the two dogs on the couch, “But what do you do?”

 

“I’m a mechanic,” Sehun answers wearily. Jongin could barely hear his voice. “Have you eaten? I am about to make myself dinner. Eat with me,” Jongin says, standing and moving into Sehun’s view. Sehun looks up to Jongin, waving his hand, “I need sleep.”

 

“You also need food.” Jongin ignores Sehun and heads into the kitchen. “I’m making you some. Stay and eat,” He yells from the kitchen so Sehun can hear him. Minutes later, he hears footsteps padding into the kitchen. Sehun appears with Vivi in his arms.

“Your baby girl is sleeping,” Sehun tells, sitting on the chair at the dining table. Jongin hums a reply and turns to give Sehun a glass of orange juice. “I don’t have beer.”

 

“I appreciate it” Sehun says, giving Vivi a chance to take a sip. Vivi sniffs the juice and sits back without even trying. Sehun smiles and kisses the crown of Vivi’s head. “What do you do?” Sehun asks Jongin as the other busies himself preparing for dinner.

 

“I’m a dance trainer,” Jongin answers, wiping the corner of his eyes when the onions sting them. Sehun hums, “You like dancing?” Jongin nods, turning around to face Sehun. When he realizes he’s pointing a knife at Sehun, he puts it down and uses his finger instead, “I love dancing.” and giggles to himself.

Sehun caresses Vivi, ruffling his fur and cuddles Vivi to his chest. “Can I tell you something Sehun?” Sehun looks up at Jongin and waits. Jongin covers the pot and heads to the dining table, joining Sehun, “I used to not like Vivi.”

Both Sehun and Vivi have their eyes on Jongin. Sehun’s are shocked and Vivi’s are confused. “Why would you not like him?”

“Because… my baby girl spends less time with me. She’s always with him.”

 

Sehun shakes his head, hugging Vivi. Vivi has his paws around Sehun’s arms and his head leaning against Sehun’s arms. Jongin’s heart melts at the sight. “They were dating. Of course they would want to spend time together,” Sehun replies.

“So are they married now?” Jongin asks with a gasp. Realization hits him hard. “We’re such bad parents.”

Sehun stares blankly at Jongin. First of all, his mind is tired and now Jongin’s speaking in a way he finds hard to grasp. “Sorry?” Sehun mumbles.

 

“We should have a small wedding for Vivi and Janggah,” Jongin says proudly, clapping his hands at his own suggestion. Sehun gulps down the juice in one go to cool himself down. Vivi looks up at him and Sehun makes at eye contact with him. 

“Do you want to have a wedding?” he asks Vivi. Sehun feels pain in his forehead and he realizes he’s been frowning for some time.

 

“It’s just an idea Sehun… You don’t have to agree,” Jongin tells him, standing up to check on his soup.

“I’m sorry Jongin. I’m just too tired to function right now,” Sehun tells the other. Jongin blows on a spoonful of his soup before taking a sip. Sehun fixes his eyes on Jongin’s lips and mentally scolds himself for getting affected by them. 

“I understand,” Jongin replies, and adds a bit of salt into the soup. “So, what did you do that made you this drained?”

 

“There’s a race coming and the workshop’s accepting too many cars now.”

 

Jongin prepares a bowl of rice for each and pours a bowl of soup for himself and Sehun. Sehun helps Jongin by taking the spoons and glasses. “What race?” Jongin asks.

“Some stupid yearly race thing,” Sehun mumbles, sounding annoyed. Jongin laughs, putting the bowls on the table and joins Sehun.

Jongin watches Sehun dig into the meal he prepared, feeling a blooming sensation in his heart. The sudden thought gave him chills, the scene is much too domestic. Jongin catches two white dogs in his side view and gets up to refill their bowls. As he mixes Janggah and Vivi’s dry food with a can food Sehun bought days ago, he evaluates the silence in the air. It’s oddly calming.

 

Both Vivi and Janggah sit between where Jongin and Sehun are, waiting for their meal, Sehun occasionally checking both the dogs between mouthfuls of rice.

 

“It’s getting cold,” Sehun tells Jongin, pointing his spoon to the bowl of soup. 

 

“Let me feed my babies. I’ll eat when everyone is full,” Jongin answers, pouring the mixed food into two bowls, slightly more for Janggah. Vivi is the first to move but he pauses, waiting for Janggah. Jongin watch the male dog sniff Janggah’s bowl as she makes her way to him. Both dogs have a secret conversation and Janggah devours her meal when Vivi moves to his own bowl.

 

“Stop making those proud mother’s eyes.”

 

Jongin snaps out of his moment to glare at Sehun. “Are you implying that you’re the daddy here?”

 

A quick blush spreads along Jongin’s face after saying that. Sehun shrugs, “I definitely don’t make those types of eyes at them,” Sehun replies.

 

“Shut up,” Jongin gives up, finally sitting to eat his meal. “This is such a perfect family meal,” He says happily, taking a spoonful of rice and moaning in contentment.

 

Sehun keeps his eyes fixed on Jongin, hand frozen above his rice bowl. Slowly his eyes go down to Jongin’s plump lips. He reminds himself, warns himself in his head to look away, but those lips are way too tempting, especially now when they’re glistening. Sehun swallows the lump in his throat and mentally groans when Jongin doesn’t wipe the sauce at the corner of his mouth. He places his spoon down dramatically and Jongin looks up at him with wide eyes. 

 

“You done?” Jongin asks innocently.

 

 

 

Jongin is late. He wakes up an hour after his usual time and he rushes to the door as someone is impatiently banging the door. He recognizes the voice. 

“Jongin!”

“I’m coming, noona!” He shouts back from inside. He spots both Vivi and Janggah lazing around on the sofa, watching him get the door.

“What the hell took you so long?” She scolds him when he opens the door. Jongin welcomes her, ruffling his bed hair to be presentable. He takes a peek at the clock on the wall and sighs over the amount of time he has. His first class is in the afternoon.

“I was sleeping,” He replies, standing awkwardly as she coos at both Vivi and Janggah. Janggah licks her hand and Jongin finds Vivi’s expression similar to Sehun’s frowning. Thinking about Sehun, he wonders if the other has gone to work. He must have gone early, as Vivi is already here. His soft heart troubles for the amount of work Sehun does.

“Who is this frowning white puff?” His elder sister questions, trying to touch Vivi. Vivi backs away, barking at her. 

“Sehun’s puppy.”

“Sehun who?”

“He’s my neighbour.”

 

She looks up at Jongin questioningly and shakes her head as if she has better things to think of. “I almost forgot…” she starts, fishing her keys out of her handbag. “This baby is now officially yours,” She chucks the keys towards Jongin and he has them secured in his palms.

“These are your car keys.”

“Were.” She states, smiling cheekily. “Now they’re yours.”

“That’s very… generous of you,” Jongin stares at the keys in his hands, going soft over how nice his sister is, “But…” She cuts his thoughts.

“You’ve got some major checking to do. Get her to the workshop,” His sister informs him. Jongin nods and asks her details. She giggles, “I don’t know. That’s something men like you should know,” Jongin rolls his eyes, keeping the key set on the table.

“You’re being sexist. Women should know a thing or two about cars because women drive them too.”

“I know, baby brother. I’m sure many women out there know a thing or two about cars but sweet honey, I don’t know.”

“Time for you to learn, isn’t it?”

“Never. At least I have a reason to ogle my husband as he fixes my car.”

“Oh my God… Your kinks,” Jongin grunts loudly as she laughs her way out of the house. He spots her red cooper parked nicely in front of his yard and he waves her goodbye as her husband fetches her seconds later.

 

Jongin inspects the red cooper and his two white puffs join him. They seem to be interested in the car for only a few minutes until they start running around each other, biting and licking. Jongin starts the engine and he whispers a small thanks to God as the car purrs beautifully. He wonders what is actually wrong with the car for him to take it to the mechanic as his sister told him. He turns the engine off and gets the two puppies to get back into the house. He has to be ready for work.

 

For the first time, Jongin drives to work. To be very honest, her car does feel weird. Her engine sounds off and her brakes pads are not really working. Jongin makes a mental note to drop by at the mechanic after his class. Jongin then remembers about Sehun. 

“Maybe…” Jongin says out loud but shuts his mouth. “I better not disturb him,” Jongin decides thinking of Sehun’s already busy day. Somehow, as his classes start and ends, Jongin has his mind on Sehun and his sister’s weird kink. Jongin tries to hide the blush rising on his face as he imagines how Sehun would look as he checks on the red cooper. 

“Damn,” Jongin curses himself.

“Hah!” Jongin exclaims loudly when he realizes something. “I don’t even know where Sehun’s garage is.” 

 

 

Jongin drives the car to the nearest garage as indicated on the map in his phone. For the first time, he finds the app helpful. From a distance Jongin can already see a garage and he shuts down the app. He confidently drives the car inside the surprisingly huge compound and waits to be attended. He gets out of the car and looks around. There are about 15 cars parked and Jongin isn’t sure if those cars are already inspected or he will have to wait very long. He can smell the oil and grease in the air. Even the soil is black, covered by what Jongin assumes black oil. He remembers the black oil smeared on Sehun’s pale cheek and Jongin shudders in embarrassment. 

 

“Get your head back into shape,” He mumbles to himself as he sees an elderly man making his way to Jongin. The man is wiping his dirty hands onto an equally dirty cloth. Jongin cannot even grasp the reason of wiping his hands.

“Welcome. Something is wrong with the car?” the man asks, getting straight to the point.

“Hello. Yes, something is definitely wrong.” Jongin tells him and fidgets if he should give him the keys or do something.

“Keys?” the man asks and Jongin hands him the keys. “Something with the brake pedal and the car feels off,” Jongin tells him as the man sits in the driver’s seat.

“I’ll drive your car in and I’ll get the mechanic to see you. Go ahead in. I’ll be there with our available mechanic.” Jongin nods dumbly, looking at the direction the man pointed. 

“How many mechanics do you have? There are a lot of cars, aren’t there?” Jongin speaks his mind and the other man chuckles. 

“We have about ten of us working full time and five part timers. And yes, there are a lot of cars at the moment but we will have yours checked. If it’s minor, we’ll get yours done.”

 

Jongin feels thankful instantly. “Thank you.” He says, and watches the man drive his red cooper to the garage. Jongin walks behind, looking around and he spots a few men working on their respective cars. They have toolbags around their waists. He shakes his head at the thought of his sister’s kink and what he had imagined. What he is looking at is a disappointment to his imagination. 

 

“So much for muscles and sweats,” He mumbles, standing awkwardly in front of a cabin which Jongin assumes is the office.

 

He observes a repairman get under a car and Jongin quickly grunts over the thought of lying on a dirty, greasy floor.

 

“Hey… I’m sorry I didn’t ask your name,” Jongin hears a familiar voice and the same man walks over to him. Jongin doesn’t find a mechanic with him and mentally comforted himself that he is not going to get his car done by today.

 

“Jongin. Kim Jongin,” Jongin says with a smile.

 

“Call me Mr. Oh.”

 

“So Mr. Oh, can I get my car done by today?” Jongin asks, hesitant over the reply. The man smiles at him, “I have a boy free now, but that will still depend on the condition of your car.” Jongin nods, playing with his fingers to calm his nerves. He just doesn’t get why he is getting restless.

 

“There he is,” Mr Oh chimes and Jongin turns around to meet his mechanic.

 

 

“Sehun…” Jongin gets surprised to see Sehun walking towards him with the same tool bag around his waist but he looks exceptionally hot with it. Jongin also notices the grease on Sehun’s dirty blue jeans and concludes that grease looks good on Sehun. His eyes travel back up to Sehun’s shirt to come to another conclusion, this is the first time he is drooling over a mechanic.

 

“What are you doing here?” Sehun asks cheerfully, breaking Jongin from his thoughts. Sehun wipes his hands on his shirt and ushers Jongin to where the red cooper is.  
“That’s your car?” Sehun asks and Jongin shakes his head. He feels bubbles in his veins as Sehun’s hand rests on the small of his back.

 

“My sister dropped by this morning to hand over this car and apparently it’s not working well.”

 

Sehun chuckles, getting inside the car and Jongin nearly drools by just the sight of Sehun getting inside the car. Something is very wrong with his nerves now as they send mixed signals to his brain and heart. Sehun presses on the gas and the brakes, humming to himself. 

“What’s wrong?” Jongin asks, leaning closer to the opened door. 

Sehun looks up at Jongin, “We need to change the oil and the brakes are clogged. Something with the air and oil in the brake pipes.”

 

Jongin nods dumbly, not understanding how it works and Sehun smiles at him. “Your tiny brain isn’t processing it?” Sehun asks, leaning against the steering wheel. 

Jongin rolls his eyes, “At least I know something isn’t right.”

Sehun releases the hood’s hatch and gets out of the car to have a look at the engine. 

“I didn’t want to trouble you by going to your garage but I guess fate wants me here.” Jongin makes small talk with Sehun as the other uses the metal prop to hold the hood in place. “I remember you telling me you are busy with race cars.” Jongin mumbles, voice turning into whispers as his eyes lines Sehun’s arm. Sehun’s long finger pulls out the black  
oil dipstick, and he handsomely checks the oil level. Jongin gulps down his saliva. His throat dries at the very sight.

 

Sehun wipes the dipstick on a cloth and he inserts the stick back into the pipe. “Well, that needs some changing. I guess it’s just servicing, nothing much.” Sehun tells him, leaving the hood open as he walks around the car, eyes on the tyres. “Also, the balancing and alignment… Then she’s good to go.”

 

Jongin’s eyes follow the trail of sweat on Sehun neck, locking his hands inside his pockets before he dumbly wipes it off. Jongin is annoyed at himself for behaving like a high school teenager, drooling over random things, but he fights it and tells himself that it’s just Sehun, not some fool.

 

“How long will it take?” Surprisingly, Jongin finds his voice to ask Sehun. 

Sehun hums, “About two hours…” Sehun looks at Jongin to find the other looking torn. “I can drive her back later if you don’t want to wait,” Sehun suggests and Jongin turns pale. 

“No!” the reply comes instantly, shocking Sehun. He’s not going to miss the chance to watch Sehun run his fingers all over his car. Jongin sighs when his thoughts sound weird. “I can wait. It’s not like I have anything to do at home.”

 

“You sure?” Sehun asks and Jongin catches the mockery. “You have a pregnant baby at home.” Sehun continues and Jongin rolls his eyes. He did forget about Janggah for second, but he’s not going to admit that. 

“I believe Vivi can do his job well,” Jongin mocks back.

Sehun laughs and focuses on his work. Jongin fixed his eyes on Sehun. He observes how Sehun’s muscles move, how Sehun kneels down to check on the tyres. Jongin wets his dry throat and tries looking away, tries to focus his eyes on something else, but he feels the magnetic pull towards Sehun. His innocent eyes pop out of their sockets as Sehun has his back towards Jongin, and leans down to have a closer look at the engines. Jongin hears himself choke on the view. He mentally scolds himself for not noticing how perfect Sehun’s ass is. His ass cheeks are perfectly round and he finds it difficult to think of an adjective to describe Sehun’s ass.

 

As Sehun continues doing his work, Jongin continues with his imagination. At some point, he grows tired of his mind’s hard work and decides to walk around.

Jongin walked around his car and sat back where he was before.

Sehun gave him a look, “I thought you were going to look around the place.”

Jongin rolls his eyes, “I was just checking if you’re doing your work.”

“No wonder my body feels weird. You were watching me,” Sehun teases and Jongin scowls at him. 

“I hope you weren’t thinking of anything lewd,” Sehun says, smirking at Jongin and witnessing the other looking instantly guilty .

 

Jongin couldn’t answer Sehun. He knows he should, but his tongue seems to freeze and Sehun is suddenly looking at him with unexplainable expression. Jongin is doomed.

 

As usual, to avoid his stupid self from being trapped in an uncertain situation, Jongin does what he usually does. He laughs.

 

“I was just lost for moment thinking about the dogs at home,” He laughs again, and thinks to himself how stupid his reason sounds. 

Sehun shakes his head, focuses back on the monitor attached to the brakes. His eyes focuses on the numbers on the screen, “You might as well go home Jongin. I’ll drive your baby back.”

 

Jongin deflates like a balloon losing all its air. Sehun said ‘baby’ and he wish it was him Sehun was calling baby, not the car. Jongin is jealous of his car.

 

When Sehun gets no reaction from the other, he turns to look at Jongin and finds the other pouting. Sehun sighs softly. “Why are you even pouting?” He asks, “Your pout makes me weak,” He adds.

 

“I was thinking…”

 

Sehun waits.

 

“I’ll need to walk back…” Jongin continues, but keeps his real thoughts to himself.

 

“It’s not that far…” Sehun answers, focusing back on the screen. He then mumbles to himself when he finds the cause of the blockage. Sehun puts the monitor away and leaves to fetch the filter tray.

 

Jongin’s eyes follow Sehun. When Sehun comes back, the loyal eyes are fixed on Sehun’s hand. A shiver runs down his spine as he observes the bulging veins on Sehun’s hand. Sehun’s hands are dirty and oily with all the grease that somehow made Jongin weak in his knees. Jongin shivers when the sexual frustration hits him. He needs to quickly leave before his mind sends signals to his groin and he gets hard.

 

He stands abruptly, “Sehun… I’m leaving.” He mumbles and leaves. He doesn’t wait for Sehun to say anything. Even hearing Sehun’s voice could affect him now.

 

 

Sehun drives Jongin’s car back, at the same time feeling his work. The car sounds better and is now working perfectly fine. Sehun parks the car in front of Jongin’s house and decides to go over since Vivi will be there. The dog is in Jongin’s house most of the time now. Sehun will only bring Vivi back at night to have his well needed cuddle sleep.

Sehun gets surprised when he is greeted with both Vivi and Janggah. Janggah stands on her legs, wanting Sehun to carry her. Sehun kneels and takes the beautiful female dog in his arms. “What is this princess doing in my humble house?” He smooches her and Janggah laps Sehun’s face.

“Come…” Sehun calls and walks into the kitchen. Vivi follows Sehun and jumps up the kitchen counter. Sehun smooches Vivi and leaves Janggah to make herself comfortable on the kitchen counter. Both dogs watches Sehun pour some snacks into the bowl. 

“When was the last we had a meal in this house?” Sehun asks them and Vivi looks up at Sehun. Vivi smells the snacks and he looks up back at Sehun. Sehun sighs and shakes his head. 

“Shut up and eat Vivi. I only have that. Look at Janggah…” Sehun pets her head as she devours the snack. “Such a sweet baby girl.”

 

Sehun grabs himself a box of chocolate milk and leaves the dogs on their. He heads to his room to freshen up but pauses when he hears soft pads following him. “Yes Janggah baby…” she follows him, looking at everything Sehun does. When Sehun picks a shirt for himself she watches him, when he walks to the bathroom to on the lights, she follows. Sehun crouches down, 

“What is wrong baby girl? Are the pups okay?” He asks her, caressing her bloated tummy. She licks his hands and Sehun waits, giving her all the affection she needs.

 

Sehun stares at her when she follows him into the bathroom. There must be something he is not understanding and Sehun feels the troubles rising in his heart. In then struck his mind, “Should I bathe you?” he asks and she finally responds with a bark. Sehun smiles happily and calls his one and only, Vivi. Vivi comes running into the bathroom and Sehun gestures him to get inside the tub with Janggah.

 

Sehun gets the tap running and pours a generous amount of shampoo into the tub. As the water fills in, Sehun removes his shirt and dumps it in the laundry basket. He then kneels near the tub and catches Janggah before the she jumps out of the tub. Sehun rubs the bubbly water all over her fur and she shakes off the water, wetting Sehun in the process. Sehun shuts his eyes to avoid the soap getting in his eyes. He laughs to himself and continues to carefully wash her stomach and neck. “Our Janggah is going to smell so sweet and nice after this…” he tells her and she paws Vivi as if asking Vivi to now get himself cleaned by Sehun.

 

On cue, Vivi paddles towards Sehun and Sehun now scrubs Vivi. Sehun washes Vivi’s paws nicely because he knows Vivi has the tendency to walk on sand and mud for a reason Sehun never knew. Sehun continues scrubbing Vivi when all of a sudden he hears Jongin’s voice calling for all three of them in the living room. 

“In here!” Sehun answers Jongin’s calls and in a minute Jongin finds them.

“What’s going on?” Jongin asks, voice laced by amusement. He tries to ignore the unholy view of his hot neighbour.

“This is all Janggah’s doing,” Sehun answers, standing up to get the shower running. He lets out the water in the tub and washes the soap off Janggah with clean water. Janggah lets Sehun wash her off and she quickly jumps out of the tub to Jongin. Jongin welcomes her in his arms. Sehun can only smile as he watches both of them showing so much love. Jongin ignores his drenched shirt and continues to hold Janggah in his arms. 

 

“Get a towel from the shelf Jongin. She’s getting you wet,” Sehun turns off the shower once he’s done with Vivi. Vivi stays in the tub, shaking off the water from his fur and he waits for Sehun to dry him off properly. Jongin accepts the towel from Sehun awkwardly and suddenly feels feverish.

His eyes and mind are gifted with the sexiest view he could ever ask for. His body shivers with pleasure and his mind urges his nerves to work towards the piece of art and appreciate it. Sehun’s broad shoulders are magnificent. Jongin needs ample time to map them and he is not going to miss an inch. Sehun’s chest; Jongin’s never seen anything like that in his life. He can’t put his view into words, yet all he knows is that it would be the perfect pillow to lay on. 

His eyes travel down to Sehun’s torso, abs and navel. Jongin makes a mental image of himself, worshipping the beautiful and perfect body God had happily made. Jongin then enjoys his view more when his eyes travels lower to the side of Sehun’s hips. The V line brings life to Jongin’s sexual nerves. He wants to see what’s lower.

 

Sehun looks at Jongin when he notices the other isn’t wiping Janggah dry. He then catches Jongin’s eyes traveling around on his body. Sehun shakes his head with a proud smirk on his lips and enjoys Jongin’s eyes on him. He was waiting for such reaction from Jongin. Sehun’s eyes catch Jongin’s Adam’s apple bob up and down, his cheeks turning slightly red. Sehun smirks again and he opts to tease.

 

“Jongin… You have been staring.” Sehun tells Jongin but the other didn’t seem to hear him. Sehun take steps closer to Jongin the other finally realizes. “You’ve been staring. Is everything alright?” Sehun asks, trying to sound as concerned as possible.

Jongin’s eyes grow big and he flushes. He tries to speak but stammers, “I…. I …”

“You… What?”

“Something is wrong with me today…” Jongin finally speaks his mind. Although he knows the exact reason he decides to make up a story for Sehun to believe him. He cannot let Sehun know that he has been drooling, fantasizing about Sehun all evening.

Sehun tilts his head to the side and looks at Jongin. Now he is really showing concern. “Is everything alright?”

When Sehun asks that question, Jongin wonders if he should lie or answer vaguely. Maybe he should give an ambiguous answer which will help him with his own frustrations.

“I’ve been feeling a little weird,” Jongin starts. His eyes look around and it comes to his realization that they are standing in the middle of Sehun’s bathroom, with a shirtless Sehun and both dogs are nowhere to be seen. 

“Hold on… we’ll talk later,” Jongin stops himself and walks out of the bathroom before he imagines Sehun pinning him under the shower, biting him at the juncture of his neck. Jongin grunts at the thought.

“I’ll take a quick shower and we’ll talk over dinner,” Sehun tells his troubled neighbour. Jongin nods and walks out to find Vivi and Janggah. He pads around the house, finding the pair of dogs. Jongin spots them on the floor by the television. Vivi is tending to Janggah by licking and sniffing her. Jongin joins them on the floor, pulling both of them onto his laps. He cradles them close to his chest. 

 

“I have a huge problem” He tells them and he gets the attention he needs. Janggah paws his face and Jongin pouts at her. “What do I do?” he asks her. He mentally laughs when his subconscious tells him them both Janggah and him fell for their neighbour.

“I don’t think so I like him… it’s just attraction,” He argues with himself and sighs loudly.

“I can hear your sigh from across the room,” Sehun mocks Jongin, walking into the kitchen to see if he has something edible for the both of them, “Stop troubling Janggah and Vivi with your issues and talk to me instead.”

 

Jongin turns around to look at Sehun. He stands up and joins the other in the kitchen. Sehun grabs himself a cold beer and opens the cabinet above. “Will instant noodles do for tonight?” Sehun asks, looking at Jongin. Jongin nods and watches Sehun boil the water, “I can’t cook much,” Sehun explains and laughs at himself.

 

“Alright… tell me. What’s wrong?” Sehun asks Jongin when the other stares at the kitchen top not giving any reaction to Sehun’s statement.

 

“Is it okay if I’m honest?” Jongin replies, and focuses on Sehun’s strands of wet hair. Sehun has his hair pushed back nicely, and Jongin assumes he combed it after drying. He sees droplets of water around Sehun’s nape and tells himself to tone the imagination down. Jongin contemplates if he should really tell Sehun what he’s thinking. Jongin doesn’t dare take the risk. He has to think of Janggah. He should wait for everything to be fine with Janggah, and then risk his friendship with Sehun.

 

“Go ahead,” Sehun tells and puts a packet of instant noodle into the boiling water. He waits for a few seconds before putting in the seasoning. Once done, Sehun turns around to face Jongin again, leaning against the counter near the stove.

 

“Will you both accompany us to the vet tomorrow?” Jongin asks quickly and congratulates himself for making up the best excuse. Sehun watches Jongin with his mouth open, and he closes it with a blink of his eyes. 

“That’s it?” he asks, as if not believing what he hears. Jongin nods enthusiastically. 

 

“Yes!”

 

Sehun stares at Jongin for a good long minute with his mind going hazy over the thought of maybe Jongin was about to confess to him. Sehun didn’t expect the vet. He really thought Jongin was having trouble handling his sexual needs after witness his sexy self. Sehun could feel his heart breaking – just a little. 

 

“Sure. What time?” he asks, getting back to the noodles before it overcooks. He turns off the fire and pours it into a clean bowl and boils another round of water.

 

“You know… You could have just boiled water for two packets,” Jongin tells Sehun when he finally notice what Sehun is doing.

 

“It feels intimate doesn’t it? We are not even to that level,” Sehun answers, regretting it because Jongin is not at fault for his wounded ego. He sighs and tries to rephrase it but there’s no way he could make it sound less hurtful. He hears no response from Jongin and Sehun glares into the boiling water, blaming it for his ruined mood. 

 

“Or do you want us to get intimate?” Sehun asks, finally getting a line to cover up. He turns around just in time to witness Jongin flushing as red as a tomato.

 

“What are you saying?” Jongin asks but he somehow stammers and Sehun starts with his handsome smirk.

 

“Our dogs are together…” Sehun starts, feeling good that there’s change of situation. “Vivi got Janggah pregnant,” Sehun continues, enjoying Jongin’s red cheeks and how the other’ body is reacting to his words, “Maybe we can get together… and make babies…” Sehun teases.

 

Sehun shuts his mouth when Jongin looks down, nail pressing onto his fingers and his cheeks turn deep red. His broken heart starts beating again when his mind makes a reason of Jongin possibly liking him. Sehun ignores the boiling water and makes his way towards Jongin, and holds the other. Sehun lowers himself to look into Jongin’s eyes.

 

“Hey…” Sehun calls and Jongin takes a timid glance at Sehun and looks away again. Jongin mentally grumbles on how sweet Sehun smells. Jongin gets lucky when Sehun pulls him for a hug and Jongin buries his face in Sehun’s chest. He grips Sehun’s shirt and enjoys the overwhelming sweet smell. He decides that he should take the chance before Sehun regrets it, but Jongin gets surprised when Sehun tightens his hands around him and plants a kiss on his head, “Is it okay if we try, Jongin?”

 

 

For a known reason Sehun stares at Jongin who is looking extremely nervous as they wait for their turn at the vet. Janggah is nicely cuddled against Jongin’s chest and the other holds her tightly and Vivi is lazing on Sehun thighs. “Can you not be so tense, it’s kind of affecting my mood?” Sehun whispers close to Jongin’s ears and earns a deadly glare.

 

“I am worried okay.” Jongin shifts Janggah on his other arm and she snuggles into his neck looking equally tense. Vivi shifts to look at Janggah and rests his head back on Sehun’s thighs. “Am I the only one not feeling worried here?” Sehun jokes to lighten to mood but he gets no reaction. He sighs softly and pets Vivi, making eye contact with Janggah.

 

“Hey baby girl…” he calls her and bobs his finger on her nose. “Your puppies are fine and I can magically see them growing big and healthy.” Sehun smiles when she blinks her eyes lazily, watching Sehun talk to her, and he scratches her head in adoration.

 

“Janggah…” they hear her name being called and Sehun waits for Jongin to stand but Jongin is frozen in his seat like an overly worried mother which amuses Sehun to his nerves.  
“Come on now…” He says, holding on to Vivi’s leash and Jongin looks at him worriedly. With a sigh, Jongin stands and all four of them make their way to the doctor’s room. The vet welcomes them with a big smile and instantly coos at how big Janggah has grown.

 

“Is this your boyfriend?” The vet asks and both Jongin and Sehun blink at the doctor dumbly before slowly opting to answer a soft, “Yes.”

 

She looks up to both of them and laughs, “I meant… if this handsome fluff here is Janggah’s boyfriend.” She continues with her writing.

 

Sehun chuckles, “That’s what we meant, too.” He looks at Jongin and somehow Jongin looks thankful for his answer. She laughs and takes Janggah from Jongin and walks to the examination bed. 

 

“Will you hold her for me?” She asks. Sehun stands and softly tells Jongin that he will do it. To calm his nerves, Jongin grabs Vivi who was about to check on Janggah and cuddles him. The doctor turns to look at Jongin and smiles at Sehun. 

 

“He looks the same when he first came to me for Janggah” She whispers to Sehun.

 

“He’s been jittery since this morning.”

 

“Let’s see how she’s doing,” The vet says and Sehun helps her by holding two of Janggah’s legs. He turns to look at Jongin when he hears Jongin telling him to be careful. Sehun ignores the overly worried Jongin and focuses on the monitor the doctor is looking at. 

 

“Ohh…” she says and calls Jongin over. “Look here,” She points on the screen and Jongin stands close to Sehun for some sort of comfort and focuses on the screen. “We have four healthy puppies!”

 

Jongin grabs Sehun’s arm tightly as his eyes focuses on the screen. He can’t really see all four of them, but when Sehun laughs and agrees with the doctor that he can see all four, Jongin accepts it. He’s going to have four puppies. 

 

“When are the puppies coming?” Jongin asks her when she allows Sehun to carry Janggah.

 

“In two weeks or less.”

 

 

One week passed in a blink and Sehun grows annoyed with Jongin’s behaviour. The other is behaving like an overprotective ‘mother’ for Janggah. Even Vivi seems frustrated. Jongin is not leaving Janggah alone - he follows her everywhere, worried that she might give birth anytime. 

“She’s the mother, Jongin,” Sehun grumbles when Jongin tells her that she should choose the best place to give birth. 

“I am just giving her options!”

“I am sure she already has places in mind,” Sehun answers tiredly, pulling Vivi to sit with him. Sehun shuts his eyes, not wanting to look at Jongin giving his undivided attention to Janggah. He sighs softly, feeling jealous.

“Sehun… she looks like she’s in pain,” Jongin’s nervous, scared voice fills the house. Sehun frowns, and looks down at Vivi who looks unbothered. 

“Nothing is happening yet Jongin,” Sehun answers and closes his eyes once again.

“How do you know?”

 

Jongin’s voice is louder now and Sehun finds the other looming above him, with an accusing glare. Sehun takes Jongin’s hand and pulls the other to sit on his lap. Jongin flushes but his eyes are frowning at Sehun. Sehun looks at Jongin lazily, “Vivi will be anxious if puppies are coming Jongin…”

Jongin looks at Vivi, then back at Sehun. Jongin makes himself comfortable on Sehun’s lap, leaning against Sehun’s chest and he slowly rests his head on Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun snakes his hands around Jongin’s waist, nuzzles his nose in Jongin’s strawberry scented hair. 

“I’m just… worried,” Jongin mumbles, playing with Sehun’s fingers. He feels Sehun’s steady heartbeat against his back and Sehun’s hot breath on his nape. 

“If you were to get pregnant, I would be worried Jongin,” Sehun answers back and Jongin elbows Sehun instantly. Sehun groans in pain.

“I am giving you the picture Jongin,” Sehun explains and shifts. Jongin’s bottom grazes his crotch and Sehun unconsciously lets out a moan. Oblivious to Sehun’s condition Jongin continues to be in deep thought about Janggah.

 

“Jongin…” Sehun whispers, tapping the other slightly on his hip. Jongin hums and turns around to look at Sehun. Sehun huffs his cheeks, “I need to grab myself a beer.” He tells Jongin. Beer will help him calm himself. It has been ages since he last had any action and now Jongin rubbing himself unconsciously on Sehun brings back desires.

It’s also been a week since they started dating. Sehun was the one who initiated hugs and kisses. Jongin has been shy about it, revealing that this is his first relationship. Respecting that, Sehun kept his hands to himself. Jongin has been very sweet and nice to him despite the lack of physical actions.

“Beer?” Jongin asks and shifts to be face to face with Sehun. Sehun groans and tries to move, but Jongin is quicker and he grabs on Sehun shoulder, looking directly into Sehun’s eyes. 

“Kiss me,” Jongin whispers, looking at Sehun’s red glistening lips. He moves his hips against Sehun and Sehun shuts his eyes, biting his lips to stop a moan. 

“Jongin…” Sehun warns, voice so sensually low.

Jongin ignores Sehun’s warning and lowers his lips to place kisses around Sehun’s lips. He has no idea where all the courage came from. Maybe it’s his pent up sexual frustration and the way Sehun looks all aroused and beastly. 

“If you want to kiss me, kiss me properly.” Sehun says, fingers going through his hair. Jongin chuckles and ignores Sehun’s wish and dives in to kiss Sehun’s jaw. Jongin then notices Vivi sleeping soundly next to Sehun and he stops kissing Sehun’s jaw to caress Vivi’s head.

“Are you serious?” Sehun grumbles, noticing Jongin smiling at Vivi. Jongin laughs and kisses Sehun’s lips. Sehun gives in after some soft moans and bites from Jongin. They kiss lazily, sweetly teasing each other, savouring the heat from one another’s mouth. Sehun pulls Jongin closer, making the other lean against his chest but Jongin being slightly daring, bucks his hips against Sehun, humping on the other. 

“What has gotten into you today?” Sehun whispers, sucking the warm skin on Jongin’s neck. Jongin moans languidly, hands resting on Sehun’s shoulder, lips open on Sehun’s.

“I think I denied myself too much.”

Sehun’s big hands make their way under Jongin’s shirt, “Touch me…” Jongin moans, fisting Sehun’s hoodie. Sehun’s hard on rubbing against his own is making it hard for him to form any coherent sentence. In a blink of an eye, Sehun removed Jongin’s huge shirt and Jongin blushes when Sehun’s blown pupils rake his naked body. 

“I’m going to mark your beautiful body Kim Jongin,” Sehun groans, steadily standing up with Jongin securing himself around his waist. As Sehun makes his way to Jongin’s bedroom, Jongin claims Sehun’s lips.

“You won’t regret this?” Sehun asks Jongin. Jongin lies on the bed, eyes dilated, breathing ragged as he watched Sehun remove his hoodie. Jongin shakes his head, “No.”

 

“Good.” Sehun mumbles and pulls Jongin to the edge of the bed by his ankle, “I’m planning to eat you.”

 

Jongin wakes up to licks on his face and a bundle of fur wriggling at his side. Jongin groans, moving a little to give way to it and holds whoever is licking his face. Jongin feels soft paws on his bare chest and gives up his sleep. His slowly opens his eyes, meeting Janggah’s black orbs and sighs at Vivi who is trying his level best to get in between two bodies. Jongin turns to his left to be greeted with Sehun’s handsome face. Jongin hides his smiles as his cheeks heats up at the sight of Sehun’s scratched and bruised chest.

“Vivi stop it,” Jongin’s heart starts thumping in his chest when Sehun groggily warns the male dogs, shifting to pull Jongin closer for a hug. Jongin stares at the lines in between Sehun’s eyes, not moving much from Sehun tightened grip. This time, Jongin allows himself to smile. He kisses Sehun on the lips, “Morning…”

 

 

“Babe….” Jongin hears Sehun’s tensed voice from the phone. It is odd for Sehun to ring his studio and Jongin can’t help to think of all possible bad scenarios. He can’t seem to  
speak and ask Sehun what is wrong. 

 

“Hmmm….” Jongin answers instead and when Sehun doesn’t give him a reply immediately, Jongin asks, “Is everything alright, Sehun?”

 

“Can you come home now?” Sehun asks, sounding so worried and worked up. Jongin looks around at his kids and the available instructor. 

 

“I’ll be home as quick as possible.” Jongin promises and hangs up the phone and heads to the instructor. He fidgets as he stands in front of the other guy. His colleague looks at him, 

 

“What’s wrong Jongin?” the dimpled guy asks him and Jongin taps his foot nervously, trying to stop himself from breaking down without knowing the actual reason. “I have to leave. Something came up at home.”

 

Jongin ran home. Despite having a car, he chose to walk that day. Jongin mumbled all the prayers he knows, hoping for the best. He ran faster as the junction to his house appears at his sight. Jongin breathed a lungful of air, slowing down at his doorstep. Sehun greets him at the door without even Jongin knocking on it. Jongin is glad that today is Sehun’s off day.

 

“I think Janggah is in labour.”

 

“How?” Jongin chokes on his words, walking behind Sehun to where he finds Janggah sitting on her sides. Jongin kneels down to her and pats her head. She looks tired and in pain. Jongin looks up at Sehun and he can’t help the tears to gather in his eyes. 

 

“Vivi’s been anxious too…” Sehun informs him, and the male dog appears at Janggah’s side, bobbing his head against hers and then circles around aimlessly. Jongin has never seen Vivi, Sehun’s calm, collected and sassy dog to behave like this.

 

“Should I stay here and keep her company?” Jongin whispers, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes. Sehun stares at Jongin from across the kitchen island, shaking his head.  
“Leave her alone Ni…”

Jongin’s heart hammers in his chest when he hears the recently given nickname. Sehun has been calling him Ni for some time now and he can’t get used to the feeling of being so loved and protected by his boyfriend. 

 

“What if she…” Jongin starts but his words get caught in his throat when Sehun gives him a glare. Jongin stands with a pout and steps towards Sehun.

 

Jongin joins Sehun on the couch with a cup of warm water. Sehun has his beer can at his side and he glances at Jongin with the sweetest smile. 

“Enough with the frowning and pouting now,” Sehun says and combs Jongin’s hair with his fingers, attempting to calm the other down.

 

Jongin ignores Sehun and perks up to a little noise he hears from the kitchen. “Oh my God Sehun… I think I’m a grandfather now.”

 

Sehun chokes on his cold beer, spluttering some of it onto his pants. Jongin turns to look at Sehun, and helps his coughing boyfriend. 

 

“What is wrong with you?” Jongin mumbles, taking the beer can from Sehun.

 

“Did you just call yourself a grandfather?”

 

“Yeah…?”

 

“That’s so not cool Jongin…”

 

“Janggah is my baby girl!”

 

“Just treat her pups as your kids Jongin…”

 

“Our kids,” Jongin corrects Sehun with a glare and a lingering fear that Sehun might just leave them to Jongin now. Sehun keeps mum at the reply and Jongin finds himself suffocating in the silence.

 

Sehun looks at Jongin, staring deep into the orbs seriously, “I will only accept the pups as mine, if…”

 

“If…” Jongin whispers nervously. He feels his heart in his mouth.

 

“Only if… you marry me, Jongin.”

 

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> I feel so soft right now.  
> 


End file.
